The present invention relates generally to a display control system and a display network, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for augmenting (e.g., changing) a display of a display apparatus (e.g., a billboard, “smart-board”, etc.) with appropriate media content to present to the viewing audience, as well as appropriate presentation styles based on a demographic (e.g., attributes) of a group of users viewing the display apparatus.
Conventional informational boards/billboards typically include a non-interactive, static paper poster, adhered to a surface. Some newer forms of information billboards are digital, and offer the ability to dynamically change the presented content.
Often, the creator of the information is trying to target either a specific demographic, or a wider audience. In targeting a wide audience, the content of the information may not be appropriate. For example, health information might be explained and presented differently for an adult compared to that for a child. When presented to an adult, it may also be desired to tailor the information and its presentation based upon other characteristics, for example, the person's level of reading ability.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques include pre-loaded displays that are not customized based on a dynamic demographic of users viewing the billboard.